Characters
by Angel the Brat
Summary: Yeah there are a lot more characters than just the ones in categories I chose. Anyway this is just about the characters I use in my stories and how I see characters that already exist and aren't mine. I only own my OCs. I also have no Idea what to rate this. Or what to use for my genres.
1. Angel Heavens

Full name: Angel Haley Heavens

Gender: Female

Race: Angel goddess

D.O.B: January 30th, 2000

Age: 17

I.Q: 355

Occupation: Princess, high school student, agent, ninja, local genius, waitress at Kawaii Café, teen spy/detective.

Appearance: Thigh length wavy/curly/spiky black hair in high pigtails, natural pink streaks, dove white skin, freckles, sharp opal blue eyes, 5'1, thin, D cups, curvy.

Clothing: Anything that's pink, black, punk, emo, goth, rock or anime related. Her school uniform consists of a pink blazer, black tank top, light pink tie, spiked belt, black skirt and their school's badge. She always wears some sort of hair accessories, pink and black checkered headphones. Her main clothes are usually a carnation pink tank-crop top under a black cargo vest (or sometimes a black hoodie depending on the weather) , a cargo belt and for bottoms, she has black cargo pants (so many cargo clothing) with a dagger in the largest pocket on the right side of the belt while many other small weapons (Such as throwing stars and kunai) are in other pockets littered all over her body as well as an old fashioned, black revolver on the left side of the belt.

School: Magical High Academy / M.H.A (Mascot: dragons)

Crush: Sonic Hutches

Dimension: Enchancia

Nationality: Mostly British (Both sides), Irish (both), Scottish (mom)

Friends: Blossom Akasumi, Sassette Summers, Wavella Utahime, Fiona-Mary Fulbright, Shock Hechizos, Marlene Loutre, Rose Sentoki (And everyone associated with Rose).

Favourite Weapon: twin battle axes

Family: (Dad) Mark Heavens/ God, (Mom) Melanie Heavens/ Mother Nature, (little sister) Sophia Heavens, (Little cousin) Kitty Heavens. (lot more, I'm just feeling lazy)

Likes: Her family and friends, helping the innocent, animals, pink, black, the arts, learning, teaching, weaponry, being tidy, horror/gore/mystery movies, comics/manga, anime, electronics, history, hair accessories, headphones, music, punk, goth, emo, Hot Topic, cookie dough ice cream, original Lays chips, ridding the world of evil, her motorcycle, rollerblading, dirt bikes, dunebuggies, regular biking, imagining, fighting, protecting the innocent, mortals (somewhat), scaring others, swimming, gymnastics, odd numbers, magic, flying, cooking, baking, music.

Dislikes: G.U.M (not an acronym), the word 'retard', stereotypes, sexist people, racist people, idiots, mortals (somewhat), Amy Rose, Devil Hell (Evil counterpart), The Troublemakers with Horns, Scourge, not being able to die, demons, devils, socializing, being called short or anything related, those who mess up her missions, evil, messes, even numbers, being called weak, people making a big deal over her, being called weak, non-believers, men who think they're better than girls, bullies.

Bio: Angel Heavens is a girl with a badass attitude and doesn't put up with no one's shit but her little sister's. Sometimes. She has autism, aspergers and with finding that out, she has grown a natural hatred for the word retard as it was used and is sometimes still used as an insult towards people like her. She enjoys anime, manga, comics and is just an all out big geek. She hates how some of her favorite shows were transformed into something awful. She plays guitar and sings and she hates sports except for gymnastics and swimming. She is very socially awkward and is known to try and stay away from those she doesn't know or gets bad vibes from. Her main fault is her emotions as she can sometimes wear her heart on her sleeve and she can also get hit by random waves of depression. She temporarily lives in a tree house mansion in Sonic's world with her little sister Sophia and a now ex-Babylon Rouges, Wavella Utahime.


	2. Amber Garner(now just a little note)

I'm sorry but I am no longer friends with the bitch that Amber was based off of so she is now a traitor that Tails hates and she was dragged to hell. I will not go any deeper into the matter but just know that Amber will only be briefly mentioned as a traitor in future stories. Also, I'm no longer continuing my stories 'Love is in the flowers' and 'Truth or dare with kids can be dangerous', not because of this and Amber's in them (If it was that I would just delete everything about her), but because I simply don't have the inspiration for them anymore. A lot of people won't care about this message so whatever, no skin off my back. ㈴9 Also I should probably mention, even though I'm still friends with Ashley and Julie's inspirations, they won't be featured as much because I'm drifting away and I just find it a lot easier to write Angel because she is myself and I can express through her without feeling like I'm talking about my reality life! I still will be writing about Wave, Sassette, TMNT, and now Sanji from One Piece but I've kind of drifted from KND, PPG, PoM and any other Brats with Halos member not mentioned. Basically, the Brats with Halos team is no more and now never was, oh well, better shit to do with my life than think about that.

The forever bitchy brat  
~Angel


	3. Ashley Blanchard

Full name: Ashley Kaitlynn Blanchard

Gender: Female

Race: Angel

D.O.B: October 16th, 2000

Age: 17

I.Q: 280

Occupation: Princess, high school student, agent, ninja, waitress at Kawaii Café, teen spy/detective.

Appearance: Waist length straight light purple hair in a ponytail, light tan skin, round light hazel eyes, 5'1, thin, C cups, curvy.

Clothing: Anything that's purple or white. Her school uniform consists of a lilac blazer, purplish white tank top, light purple tie, dark purple skirt and their school's badge. She always wears purple and white checkered headphones and small purple rimmed glasses. Her main clothes are a shortish, light purple, cropped t shirt with a plum colored, pleated skirt, white flower clip on the left side of her head, white sneakers, and a dark purple band with a dagger attached to her right thigh which is hidden by the skirt of her dress.

School: Magical High Academy / M.H.A (Mascot: dragons)

Crush: Knuckles Echilen

Dimension: Enchancia

Nationality: Dutch, Canadian.

Friends: Amber Garner, Angel Heavens, Julie Sirr, Blossom Akasumi, Sassette Summers, Wavella Utahime, Fiona-Mary Fulbright, Shock Hechizos, Marlene Loutre, Rose Sentoki.

Favourite Weapon: Bladerang

Family: (Dad) Mason Blanchard, (Mom) Katherine Blanchard, (Little cousin) Mia Blanchard. (lot more, I'm just feeling lazy)

Likes: Her family and friends, helping the innocent, animals, purple, white, the arts, learning, teaching, weaponry, being tidy, comedy movies, electronics, headphones, music, cookie dough ice cream, original Lays chips, imagining, swimming, music.

Dislikes: Stereotypes, idiots, being called weak, people making a big deal over her, being called weak, non-believers, men who think they're better than girls, bullies.

Bio: Ashley Blanchard is a kind girl who hides a bit of an attitude that only her close friends have seen. Ashley is smart in many different areas. She is a multi prodigy and loves to play video games. She likes to read. She is extremely protective of family and friends and will put anyone in the hospital if they dare hurt them in any way. She is very strong and is displeased when people refer to her as a slut or whore because of her clothing. She is a bit more of a peacekeeper within her friends and helps keep some of the girls (Mostly Angel) from killing others. She is very strong, flexible and extreme and she's very compassionate and kind to those she loves though can be hostile towards others. She sometimes hangs around Angel but is mostly hanging out with Amber who turned to the dark side and is now evil with two nasty friends.


	4. Blossom Akasumi

Full name: Blossom Jewel Akasumi

Gender: Female

Race: Angel

D.O.B: July 7th, 2000

Age: 15

I.Q: 357

Occupation: Princess, high school student, agent, ninja, waitress at Kawaii Café, teen spy/detective.

Appearance: Knee length straight light orange hair in a high ponytail, porcelain skin, sharp blossom pink eyes, 5'1, thin, B cups, curvy.

Clothing: Anything that's pink, red or anime related. Her school uniform consists of a pink blazer, red tank top, light pink tie, white belt, red skirt and their school's badge. She always wears a pink ribbon, pink and red checkered headphones. Her main clothes are a midriff, medium pink tank top, a loose jean skirt with red bike shorts, and a pair of dark red sneakers with a dark red band with a dagger attached to her right thigh which is hidden by her skirt.

School: Magical High Academy / M.H.A (Mascot: dragons)

Crush: Brick Jojo

Dimension: Enchancia

Nationality: British, American

Friends: Angel Heavens, Sassette Summers, Wavella Utahime, Fiona-Mary Fulbright, Shock Hechizos, Marlene Loutre, Rose Sentoki.

Favourite Weapon: Sabre

Family: (Dad) Thomas Akasumi, (Mom) Bianca Akasumi, (little sister) Kasey Akasumi.

Likes: Her family and friends, helping the innocent, animals, pink, red, the arts, learning, teaching, weaponry, being tidy, horror/gore/mystery movies, comics/manga, anime, electronics, history, hair ribbon, headphones, music, punk, goth, emo, Hot Topic, cookie dough ice cream, original Lays chips, ridding the world of evil, her motorcycle, imagining, fighting, necessary death, protecting the innocent, mortals (somewhat), scaring others, swimming, gymnastics, odd numbers, magic, flying, cooking, baking, music.

Dislikes: Stereotypes, idiots, mortals (somewhat), Amy Rose, Berserk Death(Evil counterpart), The Troublemakers with Horns, Blaze, not being able to die, demons, devils, socializing, being called short or anything related, those who mess up her missions, evil, messes, even numbers, being called weak, people making a big deal over her, being called weak, non-believers, men who think they're better than girls, bullies.

Bio: Blossom Akasumi is a girl who refuses put up with someone's bullshit and puts people in their place with a simple snap. Blossom is extremely smart in many different areas. She is a multi prodigy and loves to play video games. She likes to read manga and watch anime as well as sometimes cosplaying and going to conventions with her best friends (She, Sassette, Angel and Wave practically drag the rest there). She is extremely protective of family and friends and will put anyone in the hospital if they dare hurt them in any way. She is very strong and is displeased when people refer to her as a slut or whore because of her clothing. She used to be the self proclaimed leader of the PPGZs until she quit because of Bubbles and Buttercup's verbal abuse and became a solo hero who no one knows it's her. She is very strong, flexible and extreme and has a horrifying temper, paired with her bad mouth but she's very compassionate and kind to those she loves. She temporarily lives in a tree house mansion in PPGZ world by herself.

Extra: She is the only one in the BWH (Brats with Halos) that can use her ribbon as a weapon.


	5. Sassette Summer

Full name: Sassette Alyssa Summers

Gender: Female

Race: Angel

D.O.B: July 5th, 2000

Age: 17

IQ: 297

Occupation: Princess, high school student, agent, ninja, waitress at Kawaii Café, teen spy/detective.

Appearance: Waist length wavy/curly/spiky blood red hair in low pigtails, light tan (Sometimes light blue) skin, freckles, sharp opal blue eyes, 5'1, thin, C cups, curvy.

Clothing: Anything that's pink, blue, punk, goth, rock or anime related. Her school uniform consists of a pink blazer, blue tank top, light pink tie, chain belt, blue skirt and their school's badge. She always wears a pink headband and pink and blue checkered headphones. Her main clothes are a midriff light blue t-shirt, carnation pink overalls with legs cut off at her thighs, pink and white sneakers with a dark pink band with a dagger attached to her right thigh which is hidden by the pant leg.

School: Magical High Acadamy / M.H.A (Mascot: dragons)

Crush: Snappy Lightning

Dimension: Enchancia

Nationality: British, American, Belgian

Friends: Blossom Akasumi, Angel Heavens, Wavella Utahime, Fiona-Mary Fulbright, Shock Hechizos, Marlene Loutre, Rose Sentoki.

Favourite Weapon: Heavy sword

Family: (Dad) Navy Summers, (Mom) Sky Summers, (Older Brother) Perry(winkle) Summers (Older sister) Carolina Summers, (Little sister) Iris Summers, (Little Brother) Denim Summers. (lot more, I'm just feeling lazy)

Likes: Her family and friends, helping the innocent, animals, pink, blue, the arts, learning, teaching, weaponry, being tidy, horror/gore/mystery movies, comics/manga, anime,headband, music, punk, goth, emo, Hot Topic, oreo ice cream, original Lays chips, imagining, fighting, sports, bugs, frogs, worms, mud, protecting the innocent, mortals (somewhat), scaring others, swimming, gymnastics, odd numbers, magic, flying, cooking, baking, music.

Dislikes: Stereotypes, idiots, mortals (somewhat), Amy Rose, Savannah Wilde(Evil counterpart), The Troublemakers with Horns, Snippy, not being able to die, demons, devils, socializing, being called short or anything related, those who mess up her missions, evil, messes, even numbers, being called weak, people making a big deal over her, being called weak, non-believers, men who think they're better than girls, bullies.

Bio: Sassette Summers is a nice girl but can sometimes be a bit mean. She is very smart in many different areas, mainly in school and on the streets. She loves bugs, worms and frogs and can sometimes be found playing in mud with her pet frog. Reading manga and watching anime is one of her favorite clean pastimes as well as sometimes cosplaying and going to conventions with her best friends (She, Angel, Blossom and Wave practically drag the rest there). She is extremely protective of family and friends and will put anyone in the hospital if they dare hurt them in any way. She is very strong, flexible and has a horrifying temper. She used to be apart of Smurf Village but ran after a fight with the boy Smurflings about teasing her and Smurfette's insults. She temporarily lives in a tree house mansion in Smurf world by herself. (She is also a model in an upcoming story)

Extra: She says many weird things like "Jumping Jitterbugs" when surprised or other extreme emotion and has a country girl accent of sorts.


	6. Julie Sirr

Full name: Julie Madison Sirr

Gender: Female

Race: Angel

D.O.B: November 29th, 2000

Age: 17

I.Q: 150

Occupation: high school student, waitress at Kawaii Café.

Appearance: Mid back Straight blonde hair usually down, one natural purple streak running through her bangs, light tan skin, round dark blue-green eyes, 5'0, thin, A cups, curvy.

Clothing: Anything that's purple, blue or has an animal on it. Her school uniform consists of a purple blazer, blue tank top, light purple tie, brown belt, blue skirt and their school's badge. She always wears a purple headband, purple and blue checkered headphones. Her main clothes are a light purple t shirt that shows her belly button, loose, dark blue, jean skirt,white bike shorts, and bluebell colored flats with a dark blue band with a dagger attached to her right thigh which is hidden by her skirt.

School: Magical High Academy / M.H.A (Mascot: dragons)

Crush: Horns Devon

Dimension: Enchancia

Nationality: British, French, Canadian

Friends: Amber Garner, Ashley Blanchard, Angel Heavens, Blossom Akasumi, Sassette Summers, Wavella Utahime, Fiona-Mary Fulbright, Shock Hechizos, Marlene Loutre, Rose Sentoki.

Favourite Weapon: none

Family: (Dad) Timothy Sirr, (Mom) Catherine Sirr, (little brother) Jonathon Sirr. (lot more, I'm just feeling lazy)

Likes: Her family and friends, helping the innocent, animals, purple, white, the arts, learning, teaching, weaponry, being tidy,comedy movies, electronics, history, headband, headphones, music, oreo ice cream, original Lays chips, protecting the innocent, swimming, magic, music.

Dislikes: Stereotypes, idiots, Amy Rose, stereotypes, being called short or anything related, being called weak, people making a big deal over her, being called weak, non-believers, men who think they're better than girls, bullies.

Bio: Julie Sirr is a nice girl with a hidden dark side that only close friends see. Julie is smart in many different areas. She is a multi prodigy and loves to play video games. She likes to read. She is extremely protective of family and friends and will put anyone in the hospital if they dare hurt them in any way. She is very strong and is displeased when people refer to her as a slut or whore because of her clothing. She is next in line for one of the of the rulers of the universe with her friends to rule with her. She is very compassionate and kind to those she loves. She enjoys hanging out with Angel and some others but is now hanging out with a few demons.


	7. Wavella Utahime

Full name: Wavella Kagami Utahime

Gender: Female

Race: Angel goddess

D.O.B: April 19th, 2000

Age: 17

IQ: 393

Occupation: Princess, high school student, agent, ninja, waitress at Kawaii Café, teen spy/detective.

Appearance: Knee length wavy/spiky light purple hair in low pigtails, natural purple flame like streaks at the end of her hair, curled tuft of hair on her forehead, faintly tanned skin, sharp cerulean blue eyes, 5'1, thin, B cups, curvy.

Clothing: Anything that's purple, white or anime related. Her school uniform consists of a purple blazer, white tank top, light purple tie, white skirt and their school's badge. She always wears a white bandanna, purple and off white checkered headphones. Her main clothes are a short, white dress that somewhat resembles a short kimono but the skirt kind of goes outward with a light purple underskirt that slightly shows and a sweet heart neckline and detached sleeves that billow out at the bottom, white flats, and a dark purple band with a dagger attached to her right thigh which is hidden by the skirt of her dress.

School: Magical High Academy / M.H.A (Mascot: dragons)

Crush: Jettison Hawkington

Dimension: Enchancia

Nationality: Mostly Japanese, Chinese, Korean, (a little bit) Babylonian

Friends: Blossom Akasumi, Sassette Summers, Angel Heavens, Fiona-Mary Fulbright, Shock Hechizos, Marlene Loutre, Rose Sentoki.

Favourite Weapon: twin katanas

Family: (Dad) Webb Utahime, (Mom) Whitney Utahime, (Oldest Brother) Wade Utahime, (Oldest sister) Winnifred 'Winnie' Utahime, (Older brother) Wim Utahime, (Twin older sister) Wanda Utahime. (lot more, I'm just feeling lazy)

Likes: Her family and friends, helping the innocent, animals, purple, white, the arts, learning, teaching, weaponry, being tidy, horror/gore/mystery movies, comics/manga, anime, electronics, history, bandanna, headphones, music, punk, goth, emo, Hot Topic, chocolate ice cream, cheeseburgers, original Lays chips, ridding the world of evil, her motorcycle, her extreme gear, imagining, fighting, necessary death, protecting the innocent, mortals (somewhat), scaring others, swimming, gymnastics, odd numbers, magic, flying, cooking, baking, music.

Dislikes: Stereotypes, idiots, mortals (somewhat), Amy Rose, Winter Kill (Evil counterpart), The Troublemakers with Horns, Predator Hawk, not being able to die, demons, devils, socializing, stereotypes, being called short or anything related, those who mess up her missions, evil, messes, even numbers, being called weak, people making a big deal over her, being called weak, non-believers, men who think they're better than girls, bullies.

Bio: Wavella Utahime is a tomboy who is extremely smart in many different areas. She loves to play video games, read manga, watch anime, cosplay and go to conventions with her best friends (She, Sassette, Blossom and Angel practically drag the rest there). She is extremely protective of family and friends and will put anyone in the hospital if they dare hurt them in any way. She is very strong and is displeased when people refer to her as a slut or whore because of her clothing. She used to work for Jet until she was fired because she took too long to finish one of Jet's boards on one of his extremely angry days. She is very strong, flexible and extreme and has a horrifying temper, paired with her bad mouth but she's very compassionate and kind to those she loves. She temporarily lives in a tree house mansion in Sonic's world with Angel Heavens.


	8. Fiona-Mary Fulbright

Full name: Fiona-Mary Esmeralda Fulbright

Gender: Female

Race: Angel

D.O.B: March 17th, 2000

Age: 17

I.Q: 289

Occupation: Princess, Brats with Halos member, high school student, agent, ninja, local genius, waitress at Kawaii Café, teen spy/detective.

Appearance: Hip length extremely curly/spiky dark blood red hair in a side braid, porceline skin, freckles, sharp lime green eyes, 5'1, thin, B cups, curvy.

Clothing: Anything that's green, orange, punk, emo, goth, rock. Her school uniform consists of a green blazer, light orange tank top, light green tie, brown belt, light orange skirt and their school's badge. She always wears her green and orange plaid headphones. Her main clothes are a cropped, light green t shirt with a darker green, four leaf clover on the front, a light orange skirt, black bike shorts, with a dagger attached to her right thigh which is hidden by her skirt.

School: Magical High Academy / M.H.A (Mascot: dragons)

Crush: Patton Drilovsky

Dimension: Enchancia

Nationality: Irish, Scottish

Friends: Blossom Akasumi, Sassette Summers, Wavella Utahime, Angel Heavens, Shock Hechizos, Marlene Loutre, Rose Sentoki.

Favourite Weapon: Longsword

Family: (Dad) Flynn Fulbright, (Mom) April Fulbright, (little brother) Patrick 'Patty' Fulbright, (youngest brother) Shaunie Fulbright. (lot more, I'm just feeling lazy)

Likes: Her family and friends, helping the innocent, animals, pink, black, the arts, learning, teaching, weaponry, being tidy, horror/gore/mystery movies, comics/manga, anime, electronics, history, headphones, music, punk, goth, emo, Hot Topic, cookie dough ice cream, original Lays chips, ridding the world of evil, her motorcycle, imagining, fighting, necessary death, protecting the innocent, mortals (somewhat), scaring others, swimming, gymnastics, odd numbers, magic, flying, cooking, baking, music.

Dislikes: Stereotypes, idiots, mortals (somewhat), Amy Rose, Finola Clubs(Evil counterpart), The Troublemakers with Horns, Poe, not being able to die, demons, devils, socializing, being called short or anything related, those who mess up her missions, evil, messes, even numbers, being called weak, people making a big deal over her, being called weak, non-believers, men who think they're better than girls, bullies.

Bio: Fiona-Mary Fulbright is a girl who puts people in their place with a simple sassy comment. Fanny is extremely smart in many different areas. She is a multi prodigy and loves to play video games. She likes to read. She is extremely protective of family and friends and will put anyone in the hospital if they dare hurt them in any way. She unfortunately suffers from insomnia, slight depression and night terrors, making it hard for her to sleep sometimes or get through the day if it's been really bad. She is very strong, flexible and extreme and has a horrifying temper, paired with her bad mouth but she's very compassionate and kind to those she loves. She used to work with the KND until she disappeared, leaving most of the KND wondering where she went. She temporarily lives in a tree house mansion in KND world by herself.

Extra:


	9. Marlene Loutre

Full name: Marlene Aqua Loutre

Gender: Female

Race: Angel

D.O.B: December 23rd, 2000

Age: 17

I'Q: 287

Occupation: Princess, high school student, agent, ninja, local genius, waitress at Kawaii Café, teen spy/detective.

Appearance: knee length wavy dark brown hair in a high braid, light brown skin, round gold eyes, 5'1, thin, C cups, curvy.

Clothing: Anything that's red, white, gold, black, or lolita related. Her school uniform consists of a red blazer, gold tank top, light red tie, brown over lapped belt, gold skirt and their school's badge. She always wears a red fabric headband with white and gold rimmed lace as well as small red ribbons coming down either side and red and gold checkered headphones. Her main clothes are a short, light red lolita like dress made with gold lace lining the bottom, short, puffy sleeves, and sweetheart neckline, with red flats, and a dark gold and red band with a dagger attached to her right thigh which is hidden by the skirt of her dress.

School: Magical High Academy / M.H.A (Mascot: dragons)

Crush: Skipper Pengona

Dimension: Enchancia

Nationality: French, British, Japanese

Friends: Blossom Akasumi, Sassette Summers, Wavella Utahime, Fiona-Mary Fulbright, Shock Hechizos, Angel Heavens, Rose Sentoki.

Favourite Weapon: Wrist reaper

Family: (Dad) Thomas Loutre, (Mom) Cindy Loutre, (older brother) Jackson Loutre, (Little cousin) Amelia Loutre.

Likes: Her family and friends, helping the innocent, otters, animals, red, gold, brown, the arts, learning, teaching, weaponry, being tidy, horror/gore/mystery movies, comics, electronics, history, hair bow, headphones, music, punk, goth, emo, Hot Topic, vanilla ice cream, popcorn, clams, ridding the world of evil, her motorcycle, imagining, fighting, necessary death, protecting the innocent, mortals (somewhat), scaring others, swimming, gymnastics, odd numbers, magic, flying, cooking, baking, music.

Dislikes: Stereotypes, idiots, mortals (somewhat), Amy Rose, Morticia Noir(Evil counterpart), The Troublemakers with Horns, Salem, not being able to die, demons, devils, socializing, being called short or anything related, those who mess up her missions, evil, messes, even numbers, being called weak, people making a big deal over her, being called weak, non-believers, men who think they're better than girls, bullies.

Bio: Marlene Loutre is a sweet and naive girl who can turn kickass in a second. Marlene is extremely smart in many different areas. She loves to play video games and read books. She is extremely protective of family and friends and will put anyone in the hospital if they dare hurt them in any way. She is very strong and is displeased when people refer to her as a slut or whore because of her clothing. Marlene also doesn't like Japanese culture, despite having some heritage there though she was raised mostly in either France or exploring the world as much as some others in the group but does enjoy lolita type fashion. She has a horrifying temper, paired with her bad mouth but she's very compassionate and kind to those she loves. She used to live in the zoo until she disappeared and a few animals turned human. She temporarily lives in a tree house mansion in PoM world by herself.

Extra: She turned herself and a few other's into animals to blend in.


	10. Shock Hechizos

Full name: Shock Hechizos

Gender: Female

Race: Angel

D.O.B: October 30th, 2000

Age: 17

Occupation: Princess, high school student, agent, ninja, local genius, waitress at Kawaii Café, teen spy/detective.

Appearance: Hip length wavy/curly/spiky blue black hair in high ponytail, natural dark purple streaks, light tan skin, sharp navy blue eyes, 5'1, thin, B cups, curvy.

Clothing: Anything that's purple, green, black, punk, emo, goth or rock. Her school uniform consists of a purple blazer, mint green tank top, light purple tie, spiked overlapping belt, black skirt and their school's badge. She always wears a headband with a purple and green witch hat attached on the right side, purple, green and black striped headphones. Her main clothes are a short, light purple, sleeveless dress, short sleeved, black leather jacket, green bike shorts, black combat boots, with a dark green band with a dagger attached to her right thigh which is hidden by the skirt of her dress.

School: Magical High Acadamy / M.H.A (Mascot: dragons)

Crush: Lock Deville

Dimension: Enchancia

Nationality: British, Spanish

Friends: Blossom Akasumi, Sassette Summers, Wavella Utahime, Fiona-Mary Fulbright, Angel Heavens, Marlene Loutre, Rose Sentoki.

Favourite Weapon: hand and a half sword

Family: (Dad) Sampson Hechizos, (Mom) Katrina Hechizos, (older sister) Roxy Hechizos, (little brother) Jimmy Hechizos.

Likes: Her family and friends, helping the innocent, animals, purple, green, black, the arts, learning, teaching, weaponry, being tidy, horror/gore/mystery movies, comics, electronics, history, headband/hat, headphones, music, goth, emo, M&M blizzard, BBQ chips, Candy, ridding the world of evil, her motorcycle, imagining, fighting, necessary death, protecting the innocent, mortals (somewhat), scaring others, swimming, gymnastics, odd numbers, magic, flying, cooking, baking, music.

Dislikes: Idiots, mortals (somewhat), Amy Rose, Sabrina Dark(Evil counterpart), The Troublemakers with Horns, Lucifer, not being able to die, demons, devils, socializing, stereotypes, being called short or anything related, those who mess up her missions, evil, messes, even numbers, being called weak, people making a big deal over her, being called weak, non-believers, men who think they're better than girls, bullies.

Bio: Shock Hechizos is a trickster and was the smartest of the group, 'Boogie's Boys'. She loves to play video games, read and learn new spells. She is extremely protective of family and friends and will put anyone in the hospital if they dare hurt them in any way. She is very strong, flexible and extreme and has a horrifying temper, paired with her bad mouth but she's very compassionate and kind to those she loves. She used to work for Oogie Boogie until her adopted uncle ,Jack, finally defeated the bug man. She temporarily with Jack and Sally in the TNBC world.

Extra: She was placed under Oogie Boogie's control for a while and is Jack Skellington's adopted niece.


	11. Clara Sanders

Full name: Clara Alyssa Sanders

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Status: Deceased

D.O.B: July 11th, 1992

Age: would be 23

I.Q: 156

Occupation: none

Appearance: chin length straight dark brown hair, light brown skin, natural blush, big round sea blue-green eyes, 6'0, thin, A cups, athletic build.

Clothing: When she was homeless she wore a light violet, tattered dress and went barefoot, when the Sentōki's brought her into their family she mostly wore light violet t-shirts, extremely dark orange skinny jeans and black converse.

School (Before death) : Magical High Acadamy / M.H.A (Mascot: dragons)

Crush: Randy Stevenson (Random guy)

Dimension: Enchancia

Nationality: Mostly American, Japanese, (little bit) African

Friends: Rose Sentōki, Liam Sentōki, Sam Sentōki, Jay Sentōki, Ryan Fukui, Cole Akiyama, Ace Maki, Randy Stevenson.

Favourite Weapon: none

Family: unknown biological family, (adopted little sister) Rose Sentōki, (adopted little brother) Liam Sentōki, (adopted little brother) Sam Sentōki, (adopted little brother) Jay Sentōki, (adopted father) Sanji Sentōki.

Likes: Her adopted family and friends, helping the innocent, animals, purple, orange, the arts, learning, teaching, weaponry, being tidy, horror/gore/mystery movies, comics/manga, anime, electronics, school, vanilla ice cream, BBQ Lays chips, peace, her skates, imagining, fighting, necessary death, protecting the innocent, mortals (somewhat), scaring others, swimming, gymnastics, cooking, baking, music.

Dislikes: Her bio family, stereotypes, idiots, demons, devils, being called flat chested or anything related, destruction, players, evil, messes, being called weak, people making a big deal over her, those who try and hurt her adopted family and her friends, non-believers, men who think they're better than girls, bullies.

Bio: Clara Sanders is a girl with a timid attitude but doesn't put up with people who diss those she loves. She is very smart in many different areas. She is a musical prodigy and loves to play video games as well as read manga and watch anime, sometimes cosplaying and going to conventions with her adopted younger siblings. She was found on the streets by a six year old Rosie, who was still trying to get over her brother's death the year before, found her and literally dragged the older girl to her house and made sure she was given food, a roof over her head, new clothes and a new family. She loves all the adopted Sentōki children like real brothers and sister but her favorite was Rose who she shared similarities with although while Rose is tomboyish, Clara is more girly. She was also the one that taught Rosie how to clean and sew, crochet, and knit. Unfortunately Clara was caught in the middle of an assassination against the Sentōki children and was killed by saving Rosie from an assassin who pretended to be a drunk driver to kill the youngest child of the group. Rose has vowed revenge for her death.

Extra: She is the oldest Sentōki and was the only Sentōki to keep her real last name


	12. Kyle Sentōki

Full name: Kyle Jason Sentōki

Gender: Male

Race: Angel god, Vampire, Reaper

Status: Deceased

D.O.B: January 5th, 1997

Age: would've been 18 now

I.Q: 209

Occupation: none

Appearance: Chin length spiky pitch black hair, pale skin, freckles, sharp toxic green eyes with gold flecks.

Clothing: when he and his siblings were abandoned, he wore an oversized, black t-shirt he stole from his father and was bare foot. When he and his siblings were adopted, wore adopted,Black t-shirts, jeans and pumas and still with a torn, black bandanna.

School: Magical High Academy / M.H.A (Mascot: dragons)

Crush: none

Dimension: Enchancia

Nationality: Mostly Japanese

Friends: Liam Sentōki, Sam Sentōki, Jay Sentōki, Rose Sentoki, Ryan Fukui, Cole Akiyama, Ace Maki.

Favourite Weapon: Sais

Family: (bio Dad) Matthew Tatakai, (bio Mom) Katrina Tataki, (Little brother) Liam Sentōki, (little brother) Sam Sentōki, (little brother) Jay Sentōki, (little sister) Rose Sentōki, (Adopted father) Soul Sentōki, (Later adopted older sister) Clara Sanders.

Likes: His siblings, adopted father and friends, helping the innocent, animals, green, black, the arts, teaching, weaponry, being tidy, horror/gore/mystery movies, comics/manga, anime, electronics, history, bandanna, headphones, music, punk, goth, emo, chocolate chunk ice cream, original Lays chips, ridding the world of evil, his motorcycle, imagining, fighting, necessary death, protecting the innocent, mortals (somewhat), scaring others, swimming, gymnastics, odd numbers, magic, flying, cooking, baking, music.

Dislikes: His real parents, stereotypes, idiots, mortals (somewhat), people who hurt his siblings -especially Rosie-, demons, devils, socializing, those who mess up his missions, evil, messes, even numbers, being called weak, people making a big deal over her, being called weak, non-believers, bullies.

Bio: Kyle Sentōki was a strong boy who loved and cared deeply for his siblings. Kyle is very smart in many different areas. He loved to play video games, read manga and watch anime. He was extremely protective of family and friends and would've put anyone in the hospital if they dare hurt them in any way, especially his youngest sibling and only sister, Rose. He also had a horrifying temper, paired with his bad mouth that he passed down to his younger siblings but he's very compassionate and kind to those he loves. His biological parents didn't care for him and left him to die when he was a month old. Miraculously, he lived and when he was three, his mother gave birth to the quadruplets, Liam, Sam, Jay, and Rose, who were left with Kyle when they too were a month old. When he was around 4 or 5, a silent, blinded Rose was poisoned by sandwiches that their parents sent to kill them off. It wasn't until a few months later while Rosie was still fighting the poison than did Soul Sentōki arrive and bring them all to the hospital where they were taken care of and Rapha had her eyes cleaned from the dirt that made her unable to see and the poison was taken care of. After Soul adopted them, they were almost immediately commissioned into the organization he ran, Enchancia Agency, where they were trained as ninjas and spies with their friends Ryan Fukui, Cole Akiyama, and Ace Maki. Kyle was appointed leader of their squad and given sais as weapons. Unfortunately, he was killed when he was 8 by protecting Rose from a fire that was started at his babysitter's house by an arsonist assassin who was targeting him and his siblings. When he finally got her foot out, he noticed the roof that was above where Rosie fell was going to collapse too so he told her he loved her, it wasn't her fault and got her to tell him she loved him, then gave her one last hug and threw her out harm's way but was killed while smiling at her. He still watches over them to this day

Extra: He is the oldest of his four siblings and the only one who wasn't born in the quadruplets.


	13. Ryan Fukui

Full name: Ryan Neil Fukui

Gender: Male

Race: Angel god, Vampire

D.O.B: April 7th, 2000

Age: 17

I.Q: 136

Occupation: Knight, Ghosts member, high school student, agent, ninja, teen spy/detective.

Appearance: Short, spiky, snow white hair covered by a light blue beanie, tan skin, sharp, ruby red eyes, muscular.

Clothing: Blue muscle shirts, dark blue basket ball shorts or black shorts, dog tags, black runners, silver cross necklace, blue beenie.

School: Magical High Academy / M.H.A (Mascot: dragons)

Crush: None

Dimension: Enchancia

Nationality: Mostly Japanese, Irish, American

Friends: Cole Akiyama, Ace Maki, Liam Sentōki, Sam Sentōki, Jay Sentōki, Rose Sentōki.

Favourite Weapon: Swallow

Family: (Dad) Clarence Fukui, (Mom) Lily Fukui, (older sister) Roxie Fukui, (little sister) Ruth Fukui, (Little brother) Randell Fukui. (lot more, I'm just feeling lazy)

Likes: His family and friends, helping the innocent, animals, blue, black, the arts, weaponry, horror/gore/mystery movies, comics/manga, anime, electronics, blowing things up, beenie, music, punk, goth, strawberry ice cream, original Lays chips, ridding the world of evil, his motorcycle, imagining, fighting, necessary death, protecting the innocent, mortals (somewhat), scaring others, swimming, magic, flying, guitar.

Dislikes: Stereotypes, idiots, mortals (somewhat), not being able to die without pain, demons, devils, socializing, being called short or anything related, those who mess up his missions, evil, being called weak, people making a big deal over him, being called weak, non-believers, those who piss Rapha off, bullies, cooking, baking.

Bio: Ryan Fukui is a guy with an attitude and doesn't put up with no one's shit. Ryan is extremely smart in many different areas. He is a multi prodigy and loves to play video games. He likes to read manga and watch anime. He is extremely protective of family and friends and will put anyone in the hospital if they dare hurt them in any way. He is very strong, flexible and extreme and has a horrifying temper, paired with his bad mouth but he's very compassionate and kind to those he loves. His, Cole's, Ace's, and the adopted Sentōki children's families were captured when they were 15 but they were all teleported out to the Turtle's world where they teamed up after Rose was captured. In the follow up story, 'Welcome to my World', he and the other's will go back to Enchancia to take back their places.

Extra: He is the only albino on the team and in his family and one of the only ones who can calm Rose down when she goes crazy.


	14. Cole Akiyama

Full name: Cole Andre Akiyama

Gender: Male

Race: Angel god, werewolf

D.O.B: February 20th, 2000

Age: 17

I.Q: 120

Occupation: Ghosts member, high school student, agent, ninja, teen spy/detective.

Appearance: Short, messy light brown hair, peach skin, dark chocolate brown eyes.

Clothing: Open white (or black) and plum plaid button ups, sometimes without sleeves and tears, with a black or white muscle top, grey or black rapper jeans, black high tops or sneakers and an indigo, backwards, baseball cap with a black C.A (his initials) on the bill.

School: Magical High Academy / M.H.A (Mascot: dragons)

Crush: None

Dimension: Enchancia

Nationality: Japanese

Friends: Ryan Fukui, Ace Maki, Liam Sentōki, Sam Sentōki, Jay Sentōki, Rose Sentōki, Angel Heavens.

Favourite Weapon: Bastard Sword (I guess it's a thing. I laughed my ass off though)

Family: (Dad) Clinton Akiyama, (Mom) Elizabeth Akiyama, (older sister) Sofia Akiyama, (little brother) Carrie Akiyama

Likes: His family and friends, helping the innocent, animals, purple, white, black, plums, weaponry, being messy, horror/gore/mystery movies, comics/manga, anime, electronics, baseball cap, music, punk, oreo ice cream, BBQ Lays chips, ridding the world of evil, his motorcycle, his skateboard imagining, fighting, necessary death, protecting the innocent, mortals (somewhat), scaring others, swimming, magic, flying, music.

Dislikes: Stereotypes, idiots, mortals (somewhat), not being able to die without pain, demons, devils, socializing, being called short or anything related, those who mess up his missions, evil, messes, being called weak, people making a big deal over him, being called weak, non-believers, people who piss Rapha off and leave him and his friends with their mess, bullies, cooking and baking.

Bio: Cole Akiyama is some who is very kind to people until they give him shit. He is pretty smart too, especially on the streets. Like Ryan and Ace, he see's the Sentōki kids as little siblings, his favorite to annoy being Liam because he can be a little uptight sometimes compared to Cole's more trouble making and laid back, but still serious, personality. When he met up with the (human) turtles, he at first didn't like them as he felt they were rude and didn't respect personal space when his group heard them insulting them but they're pretty good friends now.

Extra: His sword was given to him because it was fucking funny and he's sometimes a bastard


	15. Ace Maki

Full name: Ace Cooper Maki

Gender: Male

Race: Angel god, dragon shifter

D.O.B: May 16th, 2000

Age: 17

I.Q: 104

Occupation: Prince, Ghosts member, high school student, agent, ninja, teen spy/detective.

Appearance: shoulder length medium blonde hair in a short ponytail at the back, olive skin, sharp ivy green eyes, 5'11, muscled.

Clothing: Green t-shirts with anime symbols, khaki shorts, sneakers.

School: Magical High Academy / M.H.A (Mascot: dragons)

Crush: none

Dimension: Enchancia

Nationality: Japanese, American

Friends: Ryan Fukui, Cole Akiyama, Liam Sentōki, Sam Sentōki, Jay Sentōki, Rose Sentōki, Angel Heavens.

Favourite Weapon: throwing/ regular knives

Family: (Dad) Allan Maki, (Mom) Alyssa Maki, (little brother) Samuel Maki

Likes: His family and friends, helping the innocent, animals, green, black, the arts, weaponry, horror/gore/mystery movies, comics/manga, anime, electronics, dancing, music, punk, strawberry ice cream, Lays chips, ridding the world of evil, her motorcycle, fighting, necessary death, protecting the innocent, mortals (somewhat), scaring others, swimming, magic, flying, skateboarding, hanging out with friends, pranks.

Dislikes: stereotypes, idiots, mortals (somewhat), not being able to die, demons, devils, socializing with most people, being called stupid or anything related, those who mess up her missions, evil, messes, even numbers, being called weak, people making a big deal over her, being called weak, non-believers, men who think they're better than girls, bullies.

Bio: Ace Maki is someone who can be very kind to people but still loves to pull tricks when they least expect it. He is is somewhat smart too, though that usually stays on the streets, in sports(how to win), his pranks and some mechanics. Like Ryan and Cole, he see's the Sentōki kids as little siblings, his favorite to annoy being Sam because he can be such a hothead sometimes and that can clash with Ace's trouble making and laid back personality. When he met up with the (human) turtles, he at first didn't like them as he felt they were rude and didn't respect personal space when his group heard them insulting them but they're pretty good friends now though they are now his main prank victims, sometimes even being helped by the younger Sentōki kids.

Extra: He is the only one in the group with blonde hair and the only guy to wear a ponytail


	16. Liam Sentōki

Full name: Liam Adam Sentōki

Gender: Male

Race: Angel god, vampire, reaper

D.O.B: June 19th, 2000

Age: 17

I.Q: 133

Occupation: Prince, Ghosts member, high school student, agent, ninja, teen spy/detective.

Appearance: short, spiky black hair, pale, porcelain skin, freckles, sharp, toxic green eyes, muscular.

Clothing: when abandoned, he wore an over sized gray t-shirt and was bare foot. When adopted, he wore gray shirts, with black baggy jeans and had signature, white rimmed sunglasses hanging from the shirt's neckline and black pumas

School: Magical High Academy / M.H.A (Mascot: dragons)

Crush: None

Dimension: Enchancia

Nationality: Japanese

Friends: Ryan Fukui, Cole Akiyama, Ace Maki, Sam Sentōki, Jay Sentōki, Rose Sentōki, Angel Heavens.

Favourite Weapon: Ring sword

Family: (bio Dad) Matthew Tatakai, (bio Mom) Katrina Tataki, (older brother) Kyle Sentōki, (little brother) Sam Sentōki, (little brother) Jay Sentōki, (little sister) Rose Sentōki, (Adopted father) Soul Sentōki, (Later adopted older sister) Clara Sanders.

Likes: His family and friends, helping the innocent, animals, cyan, white, gray, black, weaponry, horror/gore/mystery movies, comics/manga, anime, electronics, history, sunglasses, headphones, music, punk, cookie dough ice cream,any Lays chips, ridding the world of evil, his motorscooter, imagining, fighting, necessary death, protecting the innocent, mortals (somewhat), scaring others, swimming, magic, flying, music.

Dislikes: G.U.M (not an acronym), stereotypes, idiots, mortals (somewhat), not being able to die without pain, demons, devils, socializing, being called short or anything related, those who mess up her missions, evil, messes, even numbers, being called weak, people making a big deal over her, being called weak, non-believers, men who think they're better than girls, bullies, cooking, baking.

Bio: Liam Sentōki is one of the more serious members of 'The Ghosts'. He is smart too, both in school and on the streets. When he met up with the (human) turtles, he at first didn't like them as he felt they were rude and didn't respect personal space when his group heard them insulting them but they're pretty good friends now though he still pranks them sometimes with Ace and Rose. His biological parents didn't care for him and left him and his siblings, Kyle, Jay, Sam, and Rose, to die when he was a month old. Miraculously, he and the other quadruplets lived thanks to their brother Kyle who helped raise him and the other three. When he was around 2, a silent, blinded Rose was poisoned by sandwiches that their parents sent to kill them off. It wasn't until a few months later while Rosie was still fighting the poison than did Soul Sentōki arrive and bring them all to the hospital where they were taken care of and Rosie had her eyes cleaned from the dirt that made her unable to see and the poison was taken care of. After Soul adopted them, they were almost immediately commissioned into the organization he ran, Enchancia Agency, where they were trained as ninjas and spies with their friends Ryan Fukui, Cole Akiyama, and Ace Maki. Their brother, Kyle was appointed leader of their squad and Liam was given two ring swords as weapons. Unfortunately, later on his oldest brother was killed to protect Rose from a fire that was started at his babysitter's house by an arsonist assassin who was targeting him and his siblings. When he and Jay and Sam finally got inside, Kyle was already crushed and Rose was freaking out so bad that he had to help knock her out and drag her to safety. Later, when they were 6 and walking through town, they came upon a poor girl named Clara Sanders and ended up helping Rose drag the other girl home. Eventually he started to see her as another sister but unfortunately, she died soon too after saving Rose from being hit by a truck that was driven by another assassin..

Extra: He is now the oldest in the Sentōki kids and his nickname is Lee.


	17. Sam Sentōki

Full name: Sam Clyde Sentōki

Gender: Male

Race: Angel god, vampire, reaper

D.O.B: July 19th, 2000

Age: 17

I.Q: 175

Occupation: Prince, Ghosts member, high school student, agent, ninja, teen spy/detective.

Appearance: short spiky black hair porcelain white skin, freckles, sharp, toxic green eyes, extremely muscular, tall.

Clothing: dark green, ripped t-shirts, black baggy, tattered jeans, black leather jacket, army green runners.

School: Magical High Academy / M.H.A (Mascot: dragons)

Crush: None

Dimension: Enchancia

Nationality: Japanese

Friends: Ryan Fukui, Cole Akiyama, Ace Maki, Liam Sentōki, Jay Sentōki, Rose Sentōki, Angel Heavens.

Favourite Weapon: Giant Mace

Family: (bio Dad) Matthew Tatakai, (bio Mom) Katrina Tataki, (Little brother) Liam Sentōki, (little brother) Sam Sentōki, (little brother) Jay Sentōki, (little sister) Rose Sentōki, (Adopted father) Soul Sentōki, (Later adopted older sister) Clara Sanders.

Likes: His family and friends, helping the innocent, animals, green, black, the arts, blowing things up, punching and kicking things, hurting things, weaponry, being tidy, horror/gore/mystery movies, comics/manga, anime, electronics, leather jacket, music, punk, goth, s'mores, rocky road ice cream, BBQ Lays chips, ridding the world of evil, his motorcycle, fighting, necessary death, hanging with his friends, brothers and sister, teasing Rapha, protecting the innocent, mortals (somewhat), scaring others, swimming, magic, flying, music.

Dislikes: Stereotypes, steroids, being accused of using steroids, idiots, mortals (somewhat), not being able to die without pain, his brother's death, Clara's death, demons, devils, socializing, those who mess up his missions, evil, people making a big deal over him, his parents, non-believers, men who think they're better than him because they're older, bullies, cooking, baking.

Bio: Sam Sentōki is a bit of a hothead but he does care about his family. He is smart as well, mostly on the streets and in fights. When he met up with the (human) turtles, he at first didn't like them as he felt they were rude and didn't respect personal space when his group heard them insulting them but they're pretty good friends now though he does sometimes challenge them, mostly Leo, to fight. His biological parents didn't care for him and left him and his siblings, Kyle, Liam, Jay, and Rose, to die when he was a month old. Miraculously, he and the other quadruplets lived thanks to their brother Kyle who helped raise him and the other three. When he was around 2, a silent, blinded Rose was poisoned by sandwiches that their parents sent to kill them off. It wasn't until a few months later while Rosie was still fighting the poison than did Soul Sentōki arrive and bring them all to the hospital where they were taken care of and Rosie had her eyes cleaned from the dirt that made her unable to see and the poison was taken care of. After Soul adopted them, they were almost immediately commissioned into the organization he ran, Enchancia Agency, where they were trained as ninjas and spies with their friends Ryan Fukui, Cole Akiyama, and Ace Maki. Their brother, Kyle was appointed leader of their squad and Jay was given katars as weapons. Unfortunately, later on his oldest brother was killed to protect Rose from a fire that was started at his babysitter's house by an arsonist assassin who was targeting him and his siblings. When he and Liam and Jay finally got inside, Kyle was already crushed and Rose was freaking out so bad that he had to help knock her out and drag her to safety. Later, when they were 6 and walking through town, they came upon a poor girl named Clara Sanders and ended up helping Rose drag the other girl home. Eventually he started to see her as another sister but unfortunately, she died soon too after saving Rose from being hit by a truck that was driven by another assassin.

Extra: He is the second oldest in his family now and his youngest siblings like to joke around with funny nicknames for him with Rose's being Yosemite after the character and called S'amore by Jay after he pigged out on s'mores at a camp out when they were younger.


	18. Jay Sentōki

Full name: Jay Henry Sentōki

Gender: Male

Race: Angel god, vampire, reaper

D.O.B: July 19th, 2000

Age: 15

I.Q: 129

Occupation: Prince, Ghosts member, high school student, agent, ninja, teen spy/detective.

Appearance: short, spiky black hair, porcelain white skin, freckles, sharp, toxic green eyes, muscular.

Clothing:.

School: Magical High Academy / M.H.A (Mascot: dragons)

Crush: None

Dimension: Enchancia

Nationality: Japanese

Friends: Ryan Fukui, Cole Akiyama, Ace Maki, Liam Sentōki, Sam Sentōki, Rose Sentōki, Angel Heavens.

Favourite Weapon: Katars

Family: (bio Dad) Matthew Tatakai, (bio Mom) Katrina Tataki, (Little brother) Liam Sentōki, (little brother) Sam Sentōki, (little brother) Jay Sentōki, (little sister) Rose Sentōki, (Adopted father) Soul Sentōki, (Later adopted older sister) Clara Sanders.

Likes: His family and friends, helping the innocent, animals, pink, black, the arts, learning, teaching, weaponry, being tidy, horror/gore/mystery movies, comics/manga, anime, electronics, history, hair bow, headphones, music, punk, goth, emo, Hot Topic, cookie dough ice cream, original Lays chips, ridding the world of evil, her motorcycle, imagining, fighting, necessary death, protecting the innocent, mortals (somewhat), scaring others, swimming, magic, flying, Rapha's food , music.

Dislikes: Stereotypes, steroids, idiots, mortals (somewhat), not being able to die without pain, demons, devils, socializing, those who mess up his missions, evil, people making a big deal over him, being called weak, non-believers, men who think they're better than girls, bullies, cooking, baking.

Bio: Jay Sentōki is a bit of a prankster. He is smart too, especially on the streets, with pranks and on machines. When he met up with the (human) turtles, he at first didn't like them as he felt they were rude and didn't respect personal space when his group heard them insulting them but they're pretty good friends now though he still pranks them sometimes with Ace and Rose. His biological parents didn't care for him and left him and his siblings, Kyle, Liam, Sam, and Rose, to die when he was a month old. Miraculously, he and the other quadruplets lived thanks to their brother Kyle who helped raise him and the other three. When he was around 2, a silent, blinded Rose was poisoned by sandwiches that their parents sent to kill them off. It wasn't until a few months later while Rosie was still fighting the poison than did Soul Sentōki arrive and bring them all to the hospital where they were taken care of and Rosie had her eyes cleaned from the dirt that made her unable to see and the poison was taken care of. After Soul adopted them, they were almost immediately commissioned into the organization he ran, Enchancia Agency, where they were trained as ninjas and spies with their friends Ryan Fukui, Cole Akiyama, and Ace Maki. Their brother, Kyle was appointed leader of their squad and Jay was given katars as weapons. Unfortunately, later on his oldest brother was killed to protect Rose from a fire that was started at his babysitter's house by an arsonist assassin who was targeting him and his siblings. When he and Liam and Sam finally got inside, Kyle was already crushed and Rose was freaking out so bad that he had to help knock her out and drag her to safety. Later, when they were 6 and walking through town, they came upon a poor girl named Clara Sanders and ended up helping Rose drag the other girl home. Eventually he started to see her as another sister but unfortunately, she died soon too after saving Rose from being hit by a truck that was driven by another assassin.

Extra: He is the third oldest in the quadruplets and is nicknamed Jaybird and Blue Jay after a time when they were young and an already intelligent Rapha was reading a bird book.


	19. Rose 'Rosie' Sentōki

Full name: Rose Sarah Sentōki

Gender: Female

Race: Angel goddess, vampire, reaper

D.O.B: June 19th, 2000

Age: 17

I.Q: 395

Occupation: Princess, Ghosts member, high school student, agent, ninja, local genius, worker at Sentōki music, teen spy/detective.

Appearance: knee length curly/spiky black hair in two braids, natural red lightning bot streak through her bangs, porcelain white skin, freckles, sharp, toxic green eyes, 5'2, thin, C cups, curvy, muscular.

Clothing: Anything that's red, black, punk, emo, goth, rock or anime related. Her school uniform consists of a black blazer, electric green tank top, light red tie, spiked, overlapping belt, red skirt and their school's badge. She always wears a tattered, red bandanna. Her main clothes are a pair of emerald green short shorts, cargo belt, red tinted wrappings, or sometimes rose vines dyed red, that go to her midriff for a shirt with a dark red band, red cloak, scythe holder, sai holders, with a dagger attached to her right thigh.

School: Magical High Academy / M.H.A (Mascot: dragons)

Crush: Leonardo Hamato

Dimension: Enchancia

Nationality: Mostly Japanese, Chinese, Korean

Friends: Ryan Fukui, Cole Akiyama, Ace Maki, Liam Sentōki, Sam Sentoki, Jay Sentoki, Angel Heavens, Amber Garner, Ashley Blanchard, Julie Sirr, Blossom Akasumi, Sassette Summers, Wavella Utahime, Fiona-Mary Fulbright, Shock Hechizos, Marlene Loutre.

Favourite Weapon: twin sais and scythe

Family: (bio Dad) Matthew Tatakai, (bio Mom) Katrina Tataki, (Little brother) Liam Sentōki, (little brother) Sam Sentōki, (little brother) Jay Sentōki, (little sister) Raphaela Sentōki, (Adopted father) Sanji Sentōki, (Later adopted older sister) Clara Sanders.

Likes: Her family and friends, helping the innocent, animals, red, green, black, the arts, learning, teaching, weaponry, being tidy, horror/gore/mystery movies, comics/manga, anime, electronics, bandanna, music, punk, goth, emo, Hot Topic, chocolate ice cream, original Lays chips, ridding the world of evil, her motorcycle, her roller blades imagining, fighting, necessary death, protecting the innocent, mortals (somewhat), scaring others, swimming, gymnastics, sewing, knitting, magic, flying, cooking, baking, music.

Dislikes: Stereotypes, steroids, her biological parents, her brother's and Clara's death, idiots, mortals (somewhat), not being able to die without pain, demons, devils, socializing, being called short or anything related, those who mess up her missions, evil, messes, even numbers, being called weak, people making a big deal over her, being called weak, non-believers, men who think they're better than girls, bullies, those who tease her for knowing how to sew, knit, cook and bake like a housewife, people who call her a house wife.

Bio: Rose Sentōki is someone who prefers to keep to herself and remain a wallflower than be the star of everything. She is extremely smart in many different areas. She loves to play video games, read manga, watch anime, cosplay and going to conventions with her best friends and brothers/ team mates. She is extremely protective of family and friends and will put anyone in the hospital if they dare hurt them in any way. She tends to look very bored and not talk a lot with most things not involving her family and friends but is also quite hotheaded. Her biological parents didn't care for her and left her and her siblings, Kyle, Sam, Jay, and Liam, to die when she was a month old. Miraculously, she and the other three quadruplets lived, thanks to their oldest brother Kyle whom she still looks up to. The world knew nothing about them or that they existed. When she was around 2 she was poisoned by sandwiches that their parents sent to kill them off but she smelled the poison and for fear of her brother's lives, the two year old ate them all. It wasn't until a few months later while she was still fighting the poison than did Soul Sentōki arrive and bring them all to the hospital where they were taken care of and her eyes were cleaned from the dirt that made her unable to see and the poison was taken care of. After Soul adopted them, they were almost immediately commissioned into the organization he ran, Enchancia Agency, where they were trained as ninjas and spies with their friends Ryan Fukui, Cole Akiyama, and Ace Maki. Her brother and idol, Kyle, was appointed leader of their squad and Rose was given a scythe as a weapon. Unfortunately, later on her oldest brother was killed by protecting her from a fire that was started at her babysitter's house by an arsonist assassin who was targeting her and her siblings and almost claimed her and her pet turtle, Spike's, life because she fell through the ceiling and her foot was caught in burning debris when she and the other three were 5. The arsonist came in and mocked her about her life ending but then Kyle rushed in and saved her but couldn't save himself as the roof collapsed on him after he got her foot out and threw her to safety after telling her it wasn't her fault and smiling gently to her before he was crushed and burned alive. When her remaining brothers finally got inside, Kyle was already crushed and she was having a mental breakdown and they had to knock her out and drag her to safety. She vowed to avenge him. Later, when they were 6 and walking through town, they came upon a poor girl named Clara Sanders and she ended up have her brothers and friends drag the other girl home. Eventually she started to see her as an older sister figure who taught her to cook and bake and sew and knit but unfortunately, she died soon too after saving her from being hit by a truck that was driven by another assassin. She then also promised to avenge her.

Extra: She is the youngest Sentōki and the only one who witnessed both Kyle and Clara's deaths.


	20. Sophia Heavens

Full name: Sophia Rachel Heavens

Gender: Female

Race: Angel goddess

D.O.B: January 19th, 2003

Age: 15

I.Q: 335

Occupation: Princess, middle school school student, agent, ninja, local genius, spy/detective.

Appearance: Hip length wavy sapphire blue hair, peachy skin, dark round blue eyes 4'8 athletic build, A cup, slight curves.

Clothing: Anything that's blue, white, purple or light colored. Her school uniform consists of a navy blue blazer, white tank top, navy blue tie, black belt, white skirt and their school's badge. She always wears a crown of fake daisies on her head. Her main clothes are a light blue tank top, white jean vest and bark blue jean shorts as well as sneakers with a dagger attached to her left thigh.

School: Magical Middle School (Mascot: Pegasus)

Crush: None

Dimension: Enchancia

Nationality: Mostly British (Both sides), Irish (both), Scottish (mom)

Friends: (Best friend) Addison Fabia, Mia Lunt, Ryan Jones, Tommy Sanders, Way more than are listed here because I ran out of name ideas but just know she's more social than Angel.

Favourite Weapon: Nunchucks with retractable blades

Family: (Dad) Mark Heavens/ God, (Mom) Melanie Heavens/ Mother Nature, (Older sister) Angel Heavens, (Little cousin) Kitty Heavens. (lot more, I'm just feeling lazy)

Likes: Her family and friends, helping the innocent, animals, blue, white, flowers, the arts, learning, being tidy, comedy movies, cartoons, electronics, history, flower crown, cotton candy frappes from Starbucks or just plain Starbucks, ketchup chips, ridding the world of evil, her bike, her skates, sports, fighting, protecting the innocent, mortals (somewhat), swimming, gymnastics, hockey, magic, flying, cooking, baking, music, minecraft, crafts.

Dislikes: The word 'retard', stereotypes, being forgetful, sexist people, racist people, idiots, mortals (somewhat), Amy Rose, Sage Hell (Evil counterpart), The Troublemakers with Horns, Scourge, demons, devils, being called short or anything related, being called flat chested, those who mess up her missions, evil, messes, even numbers, being called weak, people making a big deal over her, being called weak, non-believers, men who think they're better than girls, bullies.

Bio: Sophia is Angel Heavens' younger sister who looks up to her big sister but is still known to fight with her though she has some trouble talking to her socially awkward sister. She is a real social butterfly and can usually get along quite well with others but if she doesn't like you, she'll try and knock you out. Having an autistic person for an older sister, she has grown to hate the word 'retard' because that's what people like Angel were and are still sometimes called. She's a great hockey player and does 100% at everything but even with being so smart, her main fault is that she is very forgetful and this can often cause her problems both at home and out with others. She usually enjoys shopping for clothes at Justice or crafts at Michaels. She is now currently living with her older sister Angel and now ex-Babylon Rouge, Wavella Utahime.


End file.
